To Love Somebody
by Lori2
Summary: Buffy finds Angel cheating on her. No she alone and she want some body to love. She goes to a psychic for some answers. But what she finds out is not very pleasing to her. B/S lovers... Reviews Please!!!
1. Losing Love

Title: To Love Somebody  
  
Losing Love  
  
As Buffy was in the graveyard patrolling, she was wondering were Angel was because he hasn't called or seen her in days.  
  
As she was lurking around, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Buffy said. She looked up.  
  
"Didn't know you cared luv." The person said with a British accent.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said with attitude.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist slayer." Spike said backing up.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, But." She punched him in the face. Spike yelled in pain, holding his nose. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well luv," Spike said letting go of his nose. "I've just got some info about those vamps that were on a killing spree at the park last night."  
  
"Do tell." Buffy said all of a sudden interested.  
  
"I had just talked with Angules." He said  
  
"You saw Angel today?" Buffy said interrupting.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Spike said.  
  
"Where is he now?" Buffy said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Oh slayer. Well, I tell you. for a price." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"How Much?" Buffy said crossing her arms with a grin.  
  
"50 bucks." Spike said.  
  
Buffy stood silent for a second.  
  
"Let me think. No!" Buffy said. She punched him in the face and dropped him on the ground and then started to twist his arm.  
  
"So, where did you say Angel was at?" Buffy said sarcastically as she was still twisting his arm.  
  
"Ok!" Spike said in pain. " He's.. at the Magic Shop!"  
  
She let go of his arm. She got up. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now wasn't that easy?" Buffy said looking down at Spike and She walked away.  
  
At The Magic Shop  
  
Buffy kicked the door open since it was locked.  
  
"Oops, I guess I have to pay Giles for that." Buffy said.  
  
She started to walk towards the back.  
  
"Angel." Buffy called out.  
  
When she turned, she saw Angel.. Kissing another girl. Buffy was shocked.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy said shocked.  
  
They stop kissing. Angel turned to see Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I can explain." Angel said as he started to walk towards her.  
  
"Nothing to explain. Just leave me alone." Buffy said walking out the door angry.  
  
At the Graveyard  
  
A teary eye Buffy was walking through the graveyard again. She was angry and sad.  
  
"I can't believe him." Buffy said mad.  
  
Buffy stopped walking. She heard someone singing.  
  
"Wait it sounds like.. Spike?" Buffy said usually hearing him sing. But he usually sang that punk-rock stuff and that annoyed Buffy. But, this was different. She actually liked it.  
  
You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away, if I get anything My Life, My Pride is Broken!  
  
Buffy felt the words sink into her. That reminded her of Angel what he put her through at the Magic Shop.  
  
You like to think your never wrong  
  
You lived what you learned You have to act like your someone You lived what you learned  
  
Buffy shed a tear hearing the song.  
  
You want someone to hurt like you You lived what you learned You want to share what you've been afraid You lived what you learned  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Oh, get your head straight Buffy." Buffy said to herself as she was looking at the ground. When she looked up, there was Spike.  
  
Spike was wearing his usual outfit. Black shirt, with a red silk over it, unbuttoned, with black jeans and black combat shoes and to top it all off, his black, long, leather jacket.  
  
Spike saw Buffy with tears in her eyes.  
  
"So luv, having a bad day?" Spike said concerned.  
  
Buffy said nothing and just stood silent.  
  
"I guess you are. So slayer, any slaying tonight? Because you are the slayer you know. Or have you just slayed all of the vamps already?" Spike said.  
  
"I wish." Buffy mumbled.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"I guess no talk then luv. Well I'll go then." He said turning around. Then all of a sudden Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"No. Please. stay?" Buffy said with a sad face and let go of his arm.  
  
Spike stood in silence. Shocked that Buffy even wanted to be near him. But Spike couldn't refuse. He said nothing but just sat next to her. They stared into the nigh together, like there was no care in the world. 


	2. The Psychic

The Psychic  
  
A week past by. Buffy's thoughts of Angel began to fade away little by little.  
  
"Psychics. How I hate them all." Buffy said.  
  
"Come on, try once. This will be fun." Willow said begging.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Buffy said as they entered the Psychic place.  
  
As they came in they saw a psychic.  
  
"Hello." The psychic said.  
  
"Hi." Buffy and Willow said.  
  
"Sit down, sit down. Don't be afraid." The psychic said.  
  
They sat in the chairs in front of her.  
  
"Who will be first?" She said.  
  
"I'll go." Willow said excited.  
  
They psychic looked at her hand.  
  
"Hmm. very interesting." She said.  
  
"She sounds like Giles." Buffy whispered to Willow.  
  
"Well I see lots of magic and a heartbreak." The psychic said letting go of her hand.  
  
"Cool.. I think." Willow said not sure what she just said. "My turn." Buffy said giving the psychic her hand.  
  
"This should be interesting" Buffy whispered to Willow.  
  
"I see. a heartbreak has happened. Then I see a blond boy who has been there for you every step of the way - Wait is it that young Billy Idol? Oh no he is old now- I have seen this boy before, But I forgot. But he will be your 1 true love." The psychic said letting go of her hand.  
  
Buffy was surprise. She knew that she was talking about Angel. But she wondered who the other person was. She guessed she had to find out herself.  
  
"It's alright. I have to go anyway. It's getting dark." Buffy said grabbing her bag. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"Your welcome." The psychic said.  
  
"Will, let's go." Buffy said.  
  
"Bye." Willow said as they left.  
  
After Buffy dropped off Willow she went patrolling.  
  
"That was fun. But I wonder who was that blonde guy who look like Billy Idol and met the psychic before was." Buffy said to herself.  
  
"Sorry." She looked up. "Spike. What a pleasant surprise." She said confident.  
  
"Hello to you too Slayer. Talking about psychics?" Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah. Me and Will saw one today and she said that I have a 1 true love. He will have blonde hair, someone who she thought was Billy Idol and she saw him before." Buffy said.  
  
"Wait. Was it that really weird lady who sounds like Giles?" Spike said lifting one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. What does this have to do with you?" Buffy said curious.  
  
"Umm, I gotta go luv. See you." Spike said nervous running past Buffy.  
  
"What's eating him?" Buffy said looking at him running.  
  
Spike's Crypt  
  
"No, No, No, No. This isn't happening." Spike said pacing back and forth.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Hello young man." A lady said.  
  
Spike turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" Spike said.  
  
"A person who can tell what lies ahead." She said. " I can tell your future."  
  
"Prove it." Spike said.  
  
She took his hand.  
  
"Hmm.. Very interesting." She said examining his hand. "She sounds like Giles." Spike thought to himself.  
  
"Hmm, she's a blonde- she is not that trashy girl Britney Spears- She kills evil to save people and I see this girl being your 1 true love." She said letting go of his hand.  
  
"Yeah, like I will have a 1 true love." Spike said with a laugh.  
  
"You know who you remind me of. A young Billy Idol." She said.  
  
"Yeah. I get that all the time." Spike said.  
  
*Present*  
  
"It can't be. Can it? Can Buffy be my 1 true love?" Spike said shocked. 


	3. Kickin A**

Kickin Butt  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Hey Xander!" Buffy yelled down the block.  
  
Xander turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey Buffy." Xander said.  
  
Buffy ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"How was patrolling last night?" Xander asked.  
  
"Same ol', same ol'. But last night, Spike acted really strange." Buffy said as she pushed the piece of her hair back off her shoulder.  
  
"He always does." Xander said acted like Buffy didn't know.  
  
"True, but when I told him about the psychic thing.. He just freaked out." Buffy told Xander.  
  
"Well, that's Spike for you." Xander said shrugging.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch.  
  
"I gotta go Xander. See you later." Buffy said walking away.  
  
"Bye." He said.  
  
At The Graveyard - Late Night  
  
"Oh god. Why can't I figure out who that guy is." Buffy said giving the vampire a spinning heel kick.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be sweating this guy and I don't even know him." She said punching the vamp twice.  
  
"Oh, can you shut up already." The vamp said  
  
Buffy knocked the vamp onto the floor and ignored him.  
  
"But hey he might do good for me. He could be my one true love. But I'm the slayer I shouldn't be thinking like this. I need to concentrate on saving the world. You know?" She said as she staked the vamp to dust.  
  
"I guess you don't." She said with a werid look.  
  
Buffy started to look for more vamps, but then she saw a vamp and that was Spike.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled to him.  
  
Spike saw her and ran. Buffy started to chase him. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm and dropped him on the floor and went on top of him.  
  
"Ok," Buffy said with a stern grin "Tell me what's goin on."  
  
"Nothing is goin on" Spike said trying to get away. "Now get off of me."  
  
"Then why were you running away from me?" said rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhhh.." Spike was thinking. " Duh! Cause you're the bloody slayer. You kill vamps like me. You protect the world from evil and that scares me."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said with a calm face. Then she shook her head. "Yeah! I am the slayer. And after your little speech, I should win an award for that!" Buffy said with a big smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Spike said going along with was she was saying.  
  
Buffy got off of him. "Now lets go and get my award."  
  
Spike got up. He was so happy that she got off of him.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Spike was about to walk off but then someone grabbed him again and dropped him on the floor.  
  
"You think I'll fall for that?" Buffy said laughing. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell Slayer, I told you, nothing's going on." Spike said.  
  
Then all of a sudden a vampire attacked Buffy from behind. She Got up and started to battle the vamp. Then Spike go up and when he turned around he was face to face with a vamp. The Vamp and Spike started to battle.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled and threw Spike a stake.  
  
Spike staked the vamp. Buffy was still battling the vampire. When she was done staking the vamp she turned around. Spike was gone. She started to look around for him. She gave up.  
  
"If I haven't been saving his life so much and if I didn't kill him in the first place, I wouldn't be going through this now." Buffy gave out a heavy sigh. 


	4. Need Answers

Need Answers  
  
Buffy went to the same psychic the same night. She needed to get things straight. Who was this guy and what would he do for her in the future. She needed to know.  
  
She entered the Psychic place. She was a little nervous a little bit but she put that all behind her.  
  
"Hello, Welcome." The psychic said.  
  
"Hi.." Buffy said.  
  
"Well.. Just don't stand there, sit down young lady don't be afraid."  
  
Buffy let out a giggle. She sat down.  
  
"What do you want to know, I can tell your future, your love life and anything you want to know.  
  
"You don't remember me don't you?" Buffy said. The psychic looked at her. Then she just snap her fingers.  
  
"Oh yes, you were that young lady with that other woman with red hair and that I told you that your one true love was a look alike Billy Idol. Yes I remember you." The Psychic said with a smile. Buffy smiled also.  
  
"Yes. I came here to ask you what will the 'one true love' will do for me and who is he." Buffy said with a concern face. 


	5. Getting Answers

Getting Answers  
  
"Hmm, I think I need my crystal ball for this." The psychic said as she went to the back.  
  
"But I thought those things were a myth." Buffy said looking at the psychic looking for the crystal ball.  
  
"Don't believe what books tell you.. Aha! There it is." She picked up a shiny, clear, beautiful crystal ball. "Now lets sit down."  
  
They sat down as the psychic set the crystal ball between them. The psychic started to look into the ball. It grew into a big glowy thing that Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. Then Buffy saw herself in the glowy thing with... Spike?  
  
"Wait a minute.. I ask for my 1 true love who I'm gonna love and not hurt for my rest of my life and his. Not, Spike who I'm gonna kill one day or hurt him till he actually exist." Buffy explained.  
  
"No, but watch. You will see the eyes of you through the Glow."  
  
And from there Buffy was right in front of Spike.  
  
"Buffy, I love you." Spike said.  
  
"But Spike I can't love you. You're a.. Thing!" Buffy said crying.  
  
"Buffy, I might be a thing to you. But you make me feel like a man and that's more than a thing." Spike said wiping her tears away. And kissed her passionlty.  
  
"Buffy! Hang In There!" Spike said. Buffy now she sees herself in the hospital, giving birth to a baby.  
  
"STOP!" Buffy yelled. Now she was back at the psychic place. "This is too much for me. Spike can't be my 1 true love. And how can he be the father of my baby, he's.. No, don't tell me he gets a soul." Buffy said getting scared.  
  
"Yes, he does. And what do you think he was trying to tell you all this time at the graveyard. He was too scared. He does love you."  
  
"I know that.. Now. But.I can't talk anymore. I need to talk to him." With that said, Buffy rushed to Spike's Crypt.  
  
She needed to know if this love was real. Then she heard a song. By Ginuwine "Super Human".  
  
I have to be strong  
  
Stronger than a mountain baby  
  
Not to crumble at the touch of your hand  
  
Of your hand.  
  
Buffy knocked on Spike door.  
  
I'll have to stop time To stop this love inside me baby  
  
"Come in. It's open!" Spike said.  
  
To not reach each light for you  
  
To not need you like I do  
  
Buffy ran in.  
  
"Buffy." Spike said but was intrupted by Buffy lips touching his. He got lost in the kiss.  
  
I'll have to be Super Human  
  
Made out of stone, made out of steel To not feel what I'm feelin To not love you baby, love you baby  
  
Spike pushed her away.  
  
"What was that for?" Spike said shocked.  
  
I have to have the strength of ten men To ever resist a love strong as this To get what I can't do  
  
"I think. I love you." Buffy said shocked.  
  
I'll have to, have to be super human. 


	6. Kiss and Tell

Kiss and Tell  
  
"What?" Spike said shocked that Buffy told him that.  
  
Buffy thought for a second then she nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. I love you. Oh my god, I love you. I love Spike." Buffy said laughing. Then she looked back at Spike. "I'm sorry.. I got to go."  
  
Buffy turned around but then Spike grabbed her arm and she spun around.  
  
"No, we have to talk about this now." Spike said with a serious face.  
  
"Now when did you all of a sudden come to this conclusion that you were in love with me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Spike I don't know, I can't tell you. It's hard to explain." Buffy said sounding like she was about to cry.  
  
"Buffy, I. uhmmm. dang how can I say this luv." Spike grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Then they broke away. "Now do you know how I feel inside for you?"  
  
"Spike."Buffy said hugging Spike and then they kissed again.  
  
Buffy looked up. There was lying Spike. her love.. dead in a coffin.  
  
She had a memory of how she fell in love with him while she was on her knees holding his hand. He was human now.  
  
"I love you. William." That was the first time she ever said his name. When Buffy was about to leave the coffin, the grip of Spike's hand got tighter. She looked back and what she saw was Spike's eyes open.  
  
She got scared for a moment but all she noticed everything turn black.  
  
Buffy gasp. "What the Hell?" And when she looked next to her, Spike was there.  
  
Buffy smiled. She went to Spike's ear and said, " I love you William." And she fell right back to sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
